


Adventure to a muggle sweet shop

by Pixie_Rose



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle world, don't tell your dad, sweetshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Audrey has always wanted to take her sweet loving daughter to a muggle sweet shop, like the ones she grew up around.Percy refused to take his 8-year-old daughter to ANY sweet shop, so Audrey plans a surprise trip for her and her youngest baby.





	Adventure to a muggle sweet shop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Candy
> 
> (see series for other notes)

Lucy had always loved Halloween, the decorations, the atmosphere… but most of all the candy. She had always had a sweet tooth, and chocolate and sweets were her downfall. She could be stuffed full of food but she would always manage to find room when it came to pudding or anything sweet. 

For this exact reason, Percy had always refused to let her go into any sweet shop. Audrey, being the dutiful wife had agreed. Up until now. It was nearly Halloween, one trip to a sweet shop wouldn’t hurt, would it? It can’t be that bad. 

To 8-year-old Lucy, finding out Mummy was taking her to a sweet shop was glorious. Even more so when she was told to never tell Daddy, that it was to be their little secret. 

 

A couple of days later, when Percy went off to work, unsuspecting of what his wife had planned for that day; Audrey went and woke Lucy up. “Morning my lovely, are you looking forward to our trip today?” 

“Yes,” she smiled and started jumping on her bed. 

“Well hurry up and get dressed… then we can leave.” Audrey kissed her youngest daughter on the head before she left the room.

* * *

 

As soon as Lucy walked through the door of the sweet shop she was in heaven. Her heart lifted, and her face lit up, as she looked around and took in everything: the bright colours, the warmth of the shop itself, the smell of the sugar and even the taster of it in the air. As much as Audrey knew Percy wouldn’t be pleased about this, looking at her daughter's face in that second she knew this was a good thing.  

It took Lucy all the strength she could muster not to let go of her mum’s hand. “Mummy, can I go have a look?” She asked, tugging on her mum’s hand. 

“Of course darling.” Audrey smiled at her. “You can only get two lots of sweets though.” She would hide them, and Lucy would be limited to when she could eat them… all she needed was a hyper child to tip Percy off. She couldn’t resist it though, visiting the sweet shop with her Grandpa on a weekend was one of Audrey's most cherished memories. You couldn’t beat old-fashioned muggle sweet shops and the sweets they sold. Wizarding sweet shops, in Audrey’s opinion, didn’t hold up a candle to shops like this. 

Keeping her eyes on her daughter she walked over to the big jars of sweets, she ran her hand along them, feeling the glass of the jars, searching for her all-time favourites, Rhubarb and Custards. She had just found them when Lucy came running over, a broad grin on her face. “Mummy…” she was tugging on the side of Audrey’s dress. 

“Yes darling.” she smiled, as she crouched down to her daughter. 

“Come look over here… I found some sweets that look like Uncle George’s!” She squeaked. 

Following her daughter she shook her head, they probably did look like the sweets George made, well makes, but that would be the only similarities. “They may look the same Luce, but that will be about it.” she lowered her voice as she added, “they won’t have the effects of Uncle George’s sweets though.” 

“That’s fine, I don’t  _ want _ these anyway… I just got excited and wanted to show you.” She stopped in front of the toffees and fudges “See.” she pointed to them, “I am right aren’t I?” 

“Yes,” Audrey nodded, she had only seen Weasley Wizard Wheezes sweets and heard about their effects. She had banned them in the house, she didn’t want anyone accidentally eating one. Especially not if Percy wasn’t around to reverse the effects. “Have you found any sweets you  _ do _ want?” Audrey asked. As there were other places she had in mind for them to go today. 

“Yes.. can I have some gummy bears and Jellybeans?”  She asked. 

“Of course,” Audrey took hold of Lucy’s hand as she went to the counter and ordered 100 grams of each of Lucy’s chosen sweets; and 100 grams of Rhubarb and Custards for herself. When they were handed to her and she had paid she turned to Lucy “ready for the next part of today’s adventure?” 

 


End file.
